Test 4 (Civil War and Post-War)
Test Overview Test Summary *Chapters 15-20 in Textbook; covering the Civil War, Reconstruction, the Gilded Age, Industrialism and its effects. Test Essay questions What essay questions will appear on the test, and how to plan them (layout) * Test 4 Essay 1 Outline * Test 4 Essay 2 Outline * Test 4 Essay 3 Outline * Test 4 Essay 4 Outline * Test 4 Essay 5 Outline Test Questions These will be questions that will likely appear on the test. Some have answers while others require good planning to answer them. Mr. Bowman gave these questions during the study night so do not worry about these being illegitimate. * Laissez-faire economic policies of the late 19th century encouraged... ** Laissez-faire is where the government should not enforce taxes, tariffs or competition organization. The answer is probably one that deals with corporate buyouts or merging businesses together. * The main purpose of the Black Codes was to... ** Obviously to limit rights of blacks in the South * "Competition is a law of nature... and can no more be done away with than gravitation...If we do not like the survival of the fittest, we have only one possible alternative, survival of the unfittest. The former is the law of civilization, the latter is the law of uncivilization." - The quote above is an example of which of the following schools of thought... ** This is the philosphy of social darwinism. Only the best businesses or economically secure people survive. * Immigrants to the United States in the last quarter of the 19th century came primarily from... ** See “new immigration” for more information * Which of the following achievements of the "carpetbag" governments survived the "Redeemer" administrations... ** A. Participation by both blacks and whites in local government ** B. Establishment of a public school system ** C. Election of African American majorities to state legislatures ** D. Establishment of a vigorous Republican party in the South ** E. Opening of public facilities to African Americans ** The answer is likely B. The "Redeemer" administration was the process of the South regaining control of their states after Reconstruction. They made sure none of these achievments happened except for public school systems, which did. * During the Gilded Age, which group generally voted Republican... * After the Civil War, the railroad industry boomed because of... * The Emancipation Proclamation had the immediate impact of... * Nativists were primarily interested in... * Which of the following best describes the situation for freedmen in the decade following the Civil War... ** A. Each was guaranteed a job by the Freedmen's Bureau. ** B. All were immediately granted political equality by the Emancipation Proclamation ** C. The majority entered sharecropping arrangements with former masters or nearby planters. ** D. They were required to pass a literacy test before being granted citizenship to the U.S. ** E. They supported the passage of the Black Codes to ensure the political and economic rights. ** The answer is likely C, not all were given jobs by the bureu. None were granted political equality. They did not have pass a literacy test for citizenship, that was actually for voting (Black Codes). None supported the Black Codes, those went against blacks. * Which of the following statements about African Americans soldiers during the Civil War is correct... ** A. They were primarily engaged in military campaigns west of the Mississippi ** B. They were limited to non-combat duty ** C. They were barred from receiving awards for valor in combat ** D. For most of the war, they were paid less than White soldiers of equal rank ** E. For most of the war, they were led by African American officers ** The answer is likely D. They were paid 10 dollars while white soldiers were paid 16. Refer to Chapter 15 Notes (Civil War) for more information. * The Pullman Strike had each of the following effects EXCEPT... * As a result of the Haymarket Square Riot... * Andrew Johnson was nominated as Lincoln's running mate in 1864 to... * Union capture of Vicksburg and Port Hudson was strategically important because... ** The answer is probably something that deals with the control of the Mississippi river. Most likely the Mississippi river because the Union actively pushed there throughout the war. * All of the following statements concerning the Wade-Davis Bill are true EXCEPT... ** Note: The Wade Davis bill was the Radical Republican reconstruction plan, Lincoln pocket vetoed this bill. See Chapter 16 Notes (Reconstruction) for more information. * Which of the following was NOT a result of the Compromise of 1877... * Andrew Johnson was nominated as Lincoln's running mate in 1864 too... ** Win the votes of pro-war Northern democrats. Class Notes *Class Notes January 13th: Immigrants in the Gilded Age and Corruption in G.A. ---- Test Notes *Chapter 15 Notes (Civil War) *Chapter 16 Notes (Reconstruction) *Chapter 17 Notes (Transformation) *Chapter 18 Notes (Industrial Rise) *Chapter 19 Notes (Immigration Daily Life) *Chapter 20 Notes (Political Expansion) Term List Test Four Shortened Term List (printer-friendly) Test Four Detailed Term List (printer-friendly) ---- category = Test 4 mode = userformat addpagecounter = true format = &PAGE% listseparators = includepage = #Summary secseparators = ¶|,,¶|,, ---- Study Tips Category:Tests